


Thunder & lightening

by millygal



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam stumbles upon Gene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Secrets you keep'. You all knew there was no way I was leaving it there, lol.

Sam's been looking for Gene for about an hour. He's been all round the station, no one's seen him. He can't have just disappeared into thin air. 

He's got case files and a forensics report to give him, but he's fast beginning to lose all hope of ever finding him. Sam thinks perhaps he should just give up and go home. It's well past kicking out time anyway, but Gene specifically asked to be informed when the bloods came back.

Finally Sam decides to try the archives room. He's been everywhere else twice and it's the only place he hasn't looked yet, figuring the Guv wouldn't be caught dead actually reading anything.

He opens the door, half expecting to see Gene sparked out drunk or something, but there's no sign of him there either. He's about to give up and leave when he hears a noise some where towards the back of the room. 

Being the curious little bugger he is, he can't help going to investigate. Maybe Gene's fallen asleep in amongst the stacks and why would he pass up the opportunity to take the piss out of him for it?

He's trying to come up with a good one liner when he hears the noise again. It's almost as if someone's in pain back there. 

Creeping forward, using the shelves as cover, Sam holds his breath and treads as quietly as possible.

He turns a corner and almost faints. 

The Guv's sat on the floor, knees bent, feet set wide apart, trousers in a heap on the floor next to him.

He's got one of his large hands wrapped firmly around himself. His eyes are closed and he's biting his lip, biting it hard enough to draw blood. 

Sam's heart begins to race. He definitely shouldn't be here. If Gene opens his eyes and sees him, his life won't be worth living. Well, he'd been after ammunition, certainly a case of careful what you wish for.

Gene grunts and thrusts into his palm and Sam finds his own hips jerking in response. This isn't bloody fair. How many times has he imagined seeing Gene like this? How many times as he done what Gene is doing, whilst imagining rough hands slamming him into a wall or the floor.

Sam finds himself unable to pull his eyes away. Gene is magnificent. His face is flushed, his hair is a complete mess and he's heaving for breath. Sam flails for support, reaches out to find something, anything to lean against before his legs give out.

There's a tiny drop of pre-cum resting on the tip of Gene's cock and Sam finds himself licking his lips, imagining what it must taste like.

Gene's got no rhythm, he's blindly bumping his hips against the floor and sliding his hand back and fourth over his cock.

Sam wonders why he can feel cold air against his skin and looks down. His hand's inside his own trousers and he's got it wrapped around himself. When did that happen? He'd been so wrapped up in Gene that he didn't even notice the path his hand was taking.

Deciding that this is too good an opportunity to waste, Sam goes with it. Leaning heavily against the file cabinet to the side of him, he begins to slide his hand up and down. Imagines Gene's hand instead of his own. He's fighting the urge to close his eyes. Not wanting to miss a single second of the spectacle in front of him.

Gene reaches out with his free hand, grabbing for the base of a shelf next to him. He spreads his legs wider, giving Sam the most amazing view.

Sam doesn't seem to have any rhythm either, it's as if he's got no control over his own body.

Concentrating on Gene's face, the way his jaw clenches on every upward stroke, Sam attempts to match him. It takes a minute but they're perfectly in time now, every upward thrust of Gene's hips signals the same reaction from Sam.

Sam's desperately fighting against the need to shut his eyes. Instead he focuses on Gene, on the way his hand twists on every downward stroke.

It doesn't take long, Sam can feel himself rushing towards orgasm. He slows his actions, not wanting to finish before Gene. 

Part of his brain realises that he's going to get caught, if he waits, if he hangs on until Gene cums then Gene's going to open his eyes and they'll be face to face. The rest of him, the bits that are hot wired straight to his cock, don't care.

The only thing that matters to Sam right now is the little grunts and huffs coming from his Guv. The feel of his own hand on his cock, bringing him closer and closer to climax.

Gene speeds up, pumping his hand faster and faster. His eye's are screwed shut, he looks like he should be in pain but the noises, god, the noises say he's anything but.

Both Gene and Sam are shuddering and shaking, Sam can sense from the shift in his pitch that Gene's about to shoot his load so he pumps his fist as fast as he can.

His arm's started to ache and he's seeing spots but he still refuses to shut his eyes or ease his pace. Still refuses to look away.

One..two more strokes and both men are coming. Sam sinks his teeth into the inside of his cheek, desperately trying not to shout out and alert Gene to his presence. 

Gene opens his eyes, looks straight at Sam and screams his name "Shit **Sam** "


End file.
